Generally the broadcasting information described above is often distributed after being divided into packets, each having a predetermined amount of information.
In this case, conventionally a receiving time is recorded and controlled in each packet for convenience in reproducing the broadcasting information, and broadcasting information to be reproduced is reproduced after being identified according to the receiving time.
On the other hand, in broadcasting information of recent years, generally image information and the like are distributed while being dynamically compressed.
However, when such broadcasting information is received, recorded, and reproduced, a reproduction image to be reproduced cannot be identified and reproduced accurately by the conventional art, which searches for image information to be reproduced according to a receiving time with a packet serving as a minimum unit.
On the other hand, there is also a demand for a recording/reproducing apparatus having minimum differences from conventional recording/reproducing apparatuses.